1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio speaker systems, and more particularly pertains to an audio speaker system of the type utilized in stereo systems. Conventionally produced audio speaker systems include various different shapes of enclosures which each have tweeter, midrange and woofer speakers. These conventional enclosures are directional and the speakers must be oriented in a specific configuration with respect to an intended listener seating area. These conventional speakers utilize enclosures formed from wood, plastic and fiber board materials. These enclosures tend to dampen the sound produced by the enclosed speakers. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a pyramidal enclosure having four triangular inclined walls lined with a thin copper sheeting to reflect produced sound in all directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of audio speaker systems are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a audio speaker system is to be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 259,786, which issued to F. Leeson on July 7, 1981. This patent discloses a hexagonal conferencing telephone unit. U.S. Design Pat. No. 262,793, which issued to D. Hathaway et al on Jan. 26, 1982, discloses a loud speaker enclosure having four inclined trapezoidal side walls. A pair of speakers are mounted through one of the tapering trapezoidal side walls and thus produce a directional type speaker. U.S. Design Pat. No. 274,056, which issued to F. Myer on May 29, 1984, discloses a pyramidal speaker enclosure having four inclined triangular side walls intersecting at an upper apex. U.S. Design Pat. No. 276,519, which issued to G. Hobrough et al on Nov. 27, 1984, discloses an elongated vertically upstanding speaker enclosure having six intersecting rectangular vertical side walls. U.S. Design Pat. No. 288,090, which issued to L. Lewis et al on Feb. 3, 1987, discloses an audio speaker frame formed from a plurality of intersecting strut members.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to audio speaker systems, none of these devices disclose an audio speaker enclosure lined with a copper sheeting and including four triangular side walls intersecting at an apex. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices contemplate the provision of a pyramidal speaker grill in conjunction with an oppositely facing pyramidal speaker enclosure. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of audio speaker systems, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such audio speaker systems, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.